Return
by Cute Hatter
Summary: Alice could remember her dear Hatter, and she was more than willing to meet him again. Upon her third trip to Underland, could her feelings for this man turn into something more? H/A
1. The rabbithole again

**Title: Return**

**Pairing: Tarrant Hightopp/Alice Kingsley**

**Rating:** **T**

**Summary:** _Alice could remember her dear Hatter, and she was more than willing to meet him again. Upon her third trip to Underland, could her feelings for this man turn into something more?_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wonderland or its habitats, or Alice. Thought I really would love to.

**A/N: Another story based on Burton's version! I'm so inspired at this moment 'bout this pairing, so I had to write, thought I should be reading on my exams… This chapter probably won't be very long, but next ones will be longer, I promise! ;)**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

**

A light breeze blew waving Alice's blond curls. She would already see the shore. Soon she would be home again, in England, London. After her long trip in China, she finally was returning back. Alice had been only nineteen when she left, now she was twenty-five years old, a beautiful grown woman with long blond curly hair. She hadn't grown in her height, luckily, after her second trip to Underland, she really didn't like the thought about growing taller.

''_Why is it you're always too small or too tall?''_

That's what her dear Hatter had told her. Alice smiled at the memory. This time she would come back to him, she was sure of it.

* * *

''Alice, how wonderful to see you!''

Her mother, Helen ran to hug her daughter. Margaret, her sister run to hug her too.

''How have you been, I haven't heard of you for months!''

''I'm doing great. How about you and Elisabeth'', Alice asked her sister about her niece.

''Oh, she's fine and more than willing to see you! Come, you must meet her'', Margaret said happily and took Alice by her arm.

* * *

Alice sat on her bed. She was back at the mansion, and the place where Hamish had proposed her four years ago was near. She lay on her bed and tried to sleep, but nothing came out of it, so she took her shoes and decided to go for a walk, it usually helped.

The night was very cold, but she didn't really care, since she was going to return inside soon anyway. Alice walked to the garden, where white roses still bloomed.

_Crack!_

Something snapped in the bushes. Wait, this was almost too familiar.

''The White Rabbit'', she cried in a loud voice.

She had been right! A White Rabbit came out of the bushes and ran and Alice followed.

''Wait!''

It didn't. She could see it running to a big tree. When she finally had made her way to it, the rabbit was nowhere to be found. Then she saw a hole. It was pitch-black and big, even enough big for her to come in.

She sat to the ground in front of the hole, and looked in, but she really didn't see anything. It seemed bottomless.

Something clicked in her head. How could have she forgot? It was the way to Underland, the same rabbit-hole she had fell twice!

''Think Alice, you can't go yet, the others wouldn't know where you are'', she said to herself.

''_But haven't you kept them waiting for too long even now''?_

She waved back and forth for a moment, and then, she let herself fall.

* * *

_Thump!_

''Ow! Now, that hurt'', she said.

Alice stood up from the floor. She saw doors and a table with a key and a bottle on it. She was back. Alice walked to the table and grabbed the key.

''There's no way I'm going to do the same mistake three times'', she said and rolled her eyes.

Then she took the bottle and read _''Drink me''_. She opened it and drank.

After some seconds she was small enough to walk in of the tiniest door. She placed the key she had in the key-hole, and turned it.

_Clack._

She stepped in to the lovely garden that was behind the door. After couple minutes of walking, she had made her way to a forest.

''Well well, look who it is'', said a familiar voice behind her.

Alice turned around to see a smiling cat.

''Cheshire!''

''Hello, Alice. I'm hoping you're still doing well'', the cat said with a wicked big grin.

''I'm well, thank you. I'm glad to see you after these years'', Alice smiled back.

She looked around herself. The garden looked rather ''normal'', if you could call it that. She opened her mouth to ask:

''Is everything right in here?''

The cat's grin faded.

''Actually, not so well as it could be'', it said with a serious tone.

''What happened?'' Alice asked worried.

Cheshire spun around in the air and answered:

''The White Queen is sick.''

''But that's only normal!''

''Maybe in your world, but not in here. We don't get sick, we're always healthy.''

''That is why we don't know way to heal her'', it continued.

Alice remained silent for a moment.

''Can you take me to her?''

''I will escort you to the March Hare and the Sad Hatter, not longer'', the cat said grinning and vanished for a moment.

''Chessur, don't you mean the Mad Hatter'', Alice asked slightly worried, and a bit surprised.

''Ah, that's not what we call him anymore. He has been, how to put it, extremely sad after you left this world the second time'', Cheshire answered without a mad grin this time.

''How… sad do you mean?''

''He doesn't speak so much, and he's gone … sane'', the cat whispered the last word.

''Sane, but isn't it a good thing?'' Alice asked again.

''Again, it would be good thing in your world, but in here, it's not normal, since we are all a bit mad. He usually lays on his bed staring the ceiling, and the March Hare told me, sometimes in the night when he's staring it, he's whispering your name. But the worst thing is, he doesn't even drink tea anymore, it used to make him happy and more mad, but since he doesn't drink it anymore…''

Cheshire stopped because the girl looked like she was close to tears.

''Oh, poor Hatter… I'm a horrible person for doing this to him'', she whispered.

The cat touched her shoulder while floating in the air.

''I think you are the only one who can make him to be himself again, Alice.''

Alice looked at the cat.

''Please Chessur, let's go quickly. I don't want him to suffer anymore because of me.''

Cheshire grinned widely.

''You read my thoughts, _the_ Alice.''

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter! I tried to get it enough long, I hope you enjoyed at least a bit. ;)**

**I had fun while writing this, I try write more as soon as possible. Actually I should be sleeping already, but when you have an inspiration, you just have to write, some of you probably know what I mean. :D**

**In the next chapter, Alice will meet our favorite Hatter again! Anyways, review please, it really would made my day. *wink wink***

**Edit: Corrected some sentences and typos.**


	2. Waiting

**A/N:** Thank you sung-me, LittleFairyMaiden, WishFlower, ShelBeexLee, Jen Lewis, Stardino, xXjadeXcullenXx, BlueNewt113 and JessTheGeek for the reviews! I got them actually more than I expected, so thank you again! Anyways, as I promised, in this chapter Alice will meet Hatter, who was gone… sane. Warning: angst and probably slight OOC-ness ahead! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hatter stared at the ceiling, some of his orange-red hair on his face. He wasn't asleep. Well, he had tried to sleep, but failed at that. He just… couldn't. The voices in his head were louder than ever, they had been already for couple of days. Strange enough, they made him somehow sane. They didn't actually calm him, they were telling him to forget. Forget about _her_.

''_Forget her already, Tarrant! You know she isn't coming back, she broke her promise!''_

''_What good it will do to you if you just lay down thinking about her, Tarrant?''_

''_You should try to be happy!''_

''_She isn't coming back, you have to believe us!''_

''_Believe us, Tarrant, believe us!''_

Those voices would've made anyone else mad, but Tarrant Hightopp already was. _Or had been_.

True, what good it will do to him, if he just lies down thinking about her? Nothing, just pain. He wanted to believe the voices. He wanted to drink tea again, and be mad. But something in his heart was telling him not to forget. Telling him to wait. Wait for her at last for this day.

''_Alice…''_

_

* * *

_

Hatter saw Alice standing alone in the balcony. She looked pretty the moon shining against her hair and skin. He walked to her and asked:

''_Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing-desk?''_

_It was one of his favorite riddles. Actually he didn't even himself know the answer. That's why he liked it. Because it was mad._

_Alice turned her head to look at him._

''_Let me think about it'', she said and looked back at the sight spreading in front of them._

_He smiled._

''_You know what tomorrow is, don't you?''_

''_Frabjous Day, how could I forget'', she said sadly, still looking at the view._

''_I wish I would wake up.''_

_Hatter looked at her asking:_

''_You still believe this is a dream?''_

''_Of course, this all came from my own mind'', Alice answered and turned her head to him._

''_It would mean that… I'm not real'', he said quiet._

''_I'm afraid so. You're just a figment of my imagination.''_

_They remained in a comfortable silent for a moment, and she said:_

''_I'm going to miss you when I wake up.''_

* * *

Alice had finally made her way to the end of the forest. She saw tea-tables, and March Hare was sleeping on one of them, snoring. She asked:

''March Hare?''

No effect. _Wait, what was his real name? Tack… Tham… Thack… Thackery!_

''Thackery'', she tried again.

This time, the Hare woke up, his eyes big. He looked at her surprised.

''Alice, are you _the _Alice?''

''Yes, it's me-...''

Suddenly, a tea-cup was flying at her. She ducked just in time.

''You're late for tea, Alice'', he shouted.

''I'm sorry, Thackery. I'm not here for tea; I'm looking for the Hatter. Do you know where he is?''

Hare's eyes twitched at her words. Then they went big again.

''He's over there'', pointing at the wind-mill.

Alice thanked him and turned to leave, but he put his paw on her shoulder, like Cheshire had done.

''Please, make him be himself again. He's making me sane too.''

''Don't worry, I'll try my best'', Alice said with a smile.

* * *

Alice stood at the door, and knocked.

_Knock knock._

No answer. _Do I have to do everything twice?_

_Knock knock knock._

''Maybe he's asleep'', she said to herself.

''I know this may be rude and selfish, but I'm going in.''

She looked at his house in awe. It was very… Hatter-like. There weren't just two or three colors; there was orange, yellow, purple, white, red, green, brown, blue and many others. The house wasn't very clean. Dishes weren't washed, they were still dirty. Plates, spoons, forks, cups, cans; lying around the kitchen-tables. On the couch there was even an orange-…

_Wait._

Alice took a closer look, and her thoughts had been right.

It was Hatter, lying and staring at the ceiling, like Cheshire had told her.

''_Alice…''_

But he wasn't looking at her. Then she noticed his eyes, which were normally beautiful light-green. Now they were dark-blue. It was giving him a sad look. Alice almost started to pity him, but remembered it was because of her.

She took his hand.

''Hatter'', she called his name.

She had always called him Hatter; she had never used his other name. She had heard only Cheshire to use it once, when she came to Underland for the second time. The cat had used it at the tea-party. She hoped that she would remember it right.

''Tarrant.''

Something seemed to click in his mind. His eyes snapped at her. The time he looked at her, his eyes were turning slowly back to their normal color, beautiful light-green.

He opened his mouth first few times, but then he whispered:

''A-Alice, is it really you?''

It was a hoarse, desperate whisper. Alice could feel her eyes begin to water.

''Yes, it's me, Hatter. I'm so sorry it took so long, you have every right to blame me, of cou-''

She was cut off by his white finger. She looked back at the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

''Alice, why a raven is like a writing-desk?''

''I have no idea'', came her silent answer.

''Then you have answered right'', the orange-haired man said and smiled his mad grin, which he was finally able to do again.

She blinked few times, before clasping her arms around his neck.

''Hatter, I'm sorry'', she murmured in his shoulder for the second time.

He hugged her back.

''Nothing to forgive, dear Alice, as long you are back.''

_

* * *

_

She was back.

Tarrant Hightopp hadn't been happier in years. In six years, indeed. And he finally was able to do his mad smile again. His heart was whole again, so was his mind; there weren't any voices anymore, telling him to forget. All thanks to Alice Kingsleigh.

Hatter stepped out of his bath and put his green towel around his waist. After he had dressed in clothes he had on the day Alice had showed up the second time, he went to look for his favorite hat. He hoped that Cheshire wouldn't have stolen it.

''Looking for this'', asked a sweet voice from his bedroom's door.

Alice was holding his hat.

''Why, yes. Thank you, dearest Alice'', the man said.

Alice stepped in front of him and placed it on his head.

''There, you look yourself again.''

Hatter had a mad grin over his fade. He was sure that even the cat would have been jealous of that grin.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter finished! I try write more tomorrow, I probably have all day to write, because of my flu. It wasn't very much longer than the first chapter, put I had to cut it at that part, 'cause I didn't want it to end for a cliffhanger. ;) Oh, and if you notice any typos, please let me know of them!

Review please, I appreciate them very much! ^^3


	3. Meeting with the White Queen

**A/N:** For LittleFairyMaiden thank you for reviewing! *hands a cookie*

This chapter is going to be rather short; I try to write more as soon as I can! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

''_Hatter!''_

It was March Hare, being surprised that the Hatter was coming for tea. There wasn't even a tea-cup coming flying at them.

''Hello March, my friend'', Hatter said grabbing a chair that was near the table and waited Alice to sit.

''Thank you'', Alice thanked and sat.

Suddenly there was a grinning cat's head floating in the air next to her.

''Tarrant, I see you finally got your senses back.''

Alice almost fell from her chair, and Hatter didn't look very happy about the cat's appearance.

''Stop scaring her, you sniveling, grinning, _slurvish, frumious…''_

His eyes were already turning orange and he had started to speak with dangerous Scottish brogue.

''Hatter'', Alice called his name.

Something seemed to click again in his mind, and his eyes turned back to their normal color too.

''Sorry, I'm fine'', he squeaked.

Cheshire didn't blink an eye, instead he said:

''You don't know how much I've missed that, but I have some important news to discuss with you: the White Queen has asked you to her castle, Alice, Tarrant.''

''Oh, we must leave immediately, Hatter, she needs our help'', Alice said remembering things Cheshire had told her earlier, and stood up from her chair.

Hatter blinked.

''With what? Chess, what has happened'', he asked not obviously having a clue what they were speaking about.

The cat spun in the air for few times before answering:

''I suppose you don't know yet, Tarrant, we told you but you were… in your ''coma''.''

Hatter understood right away what he meant.

Cheshire continued:

''The White Queen has fallen sick, my dear friend. And I think you should consider about leaving at this moment, before she gets worse.''

Hatter grabbed Alice's hand looking at her and she nodded.

''Shall we hurry then?''

* * *

Bayard was waiting for the Queens guests to arrive near the castle. He was happy to know that Alice was back, because he never got actually a chance to thank her properly. He yawned.

_''I could use some sleep'', he thought._

Then he saw blue and orange in horizon. It was definitely them!

''Hoy, Alice'', he shouted as running to them.

''Bayard'', Alice greeted happily the dog, and scratched his head.

He turned his head to the man standing next to her.

''Mr. Hightopp, I am glad to know you are finally back to us, the Queen will be pleased. But now, let me escort you to her'', he said and pointed the White Castle with his paw.

* * *

They made their way to the Queen's room following Bayard.

''Here we are, you may go in, she's expecting you'', he said and moved next to the white door.

Alice stepped in first, and gasped.

The White Queen looked sick. Very sick, but still she smiled at them.

''Our Champion, I'm glad you have returned to us'', she said to Alice.

Then she looked at the Hatter.

''Hatter, I'm glad you are yourself once again. Have a seat, please'', she said pointing at the chairs next to her bed with her white, slender hand.

Alice took a better look at her.

Her white long hair spread under her head, making her look like an angel. Actually,_ she would have_, if she wouldn't have her usually plum lips so pale and black eye-bags under her eyes. She looked so fragile at that moment.

''My Queen, is there anything I can do to help you'', Alice asked.

The White Queen caressed her cheek with her hand.

''Alice, you know you can call me Mirana, I would prefer that'', she said before she started to cough.

Hatter stood and gave her a glass of water that had been on her night-stand.

After she had stopped coughing, she said:

''Alice, I have a favor to ask from you again.''

Alice didn't look surprised, instead of that she smiled.

''I figured out that much. I will be glad to help you.''

Hatter looked at her.

''_I see she hasn't lost her muchness'', he thought._

''Do know anything of illness named ''pneumonia'' '', Mirana asked from Alice.

''It's the name of this illness; Nivens went to Aboveland and said it's the name you call this. It just shows a bit different in here; our madness affects to it'', she continued.

Alice nodded.

''Yes, I'm not a doctor, but I know how it can be healed; just rest for now, it's bad if you stress yourself.''

Mirana blinked.

''Oh, this is probably gone worse because I've been looking for information of this, and Cheshire has tried to cure this too; but he has actually skills to heal cuts and broken bones, not illnesses.''

Alice smiled at her and took Hatter's hand, noticing he had been abnormally silent. She decided to talk about it with him later.

''Let's leave her to rest, Hatter.''

He nodded and they turned out to leave, and Alice turned her head to look at the Queen for the last time.

She winked at them and smiled, making Alice blush.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, it was quite short. I've been having much time to write, no need to go to school because of my flu, yay. xD And if you notice any typos, remember to point them out. :) Anyways, review please!


	4. Something starts

**A/N: **Thank you for those who left reviews! I haven't updated for a while, but I didn't have any mood to write and I was kind of busy with school. I wouldn't even be this far without you, reviews really give some effort for writing! But here's the next chapter! And don't worry; this will have lots of fluff! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Alice walked the halls of the White Castle with Hatter in silent. The echo of their steps was the only voice to be heard. Alice looked Hatter from the corner of her eye. He seemed peaceful, and his eyes were their normal color; the beautiful light-emerald. She didn't know was it a good or bad thing for him to be peaceful. Usually of course, it would've been good, but now she couldn't be sure because he was half-mad. He hadn't even said any of his mad riddles, and it made Alice a bit uneasy.

''Hatter'', she called his name.

He didn't answer, he just continued walking.

''Hatter?''

No answer.

_Is he angry at me for something? But still, his eyes seem to be normal color._

''Hatter!''

''Oh, I'm sorry Alice. Did you ask me something'', he asked quickly, looking at her.

''Nothing. You just seemed to be distracted. Are you sure you're alright, you are unusually silent'', Alice said and placed her palm on his forehead.

Hatter felt his cheeks to warm up.

''Yes, yes, I'm alright, nothing to worry about, dear Alice'', he said and pulled his hat to cover the most of his face.

Not wanting to continue conversation about this, he said:

''Now, I have a new riddle for you, would you like to hear it?''

Alice smiled happily.

''Of course Hatter! Tell me please!''

''Very well; what goes down for a half of a day with its many friends?''

The girl stood in thought for a moment. Hatter looked at her smiling his tooth-gaped smile. After some time she opened her mouth and spoke:

''Is it moon?''

''Clever girl! But now, we have to move on; I'm sure Thackery will not be pleased if were late again!''

''Late? From what?''

''From the tea-party of course!''

Hatter grabbed Alice's hand, making now her blush slightly.

''C-coming!''

_Why am I feeling like this; it never has happened with other men. I don't feel uneasy, I feel safe with my hand in his,_ she thought while running the white halls of the castle with Hatter.

* * *

''You're late'', shouted a familiar voice, and soon, like expected, there was a teacup coming flying at them.

Alice was about to duck, but Hatter placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her a bit. She could feel her cheeks warming up, once again.

''Mally, Thackery, what tea do we have today'', Hatter asked, polite as ever, pulling a chair for Alice.

A voice was heard from a tea-pot:

''It's cherry-cinnamon with butterfly wings.''

Alice didn't make a face; she was aware of Underland's strangeness's. Well, she did know what the Queen used for her potions...

''Here you go, Alice.''

She turned her head to look at Hatter; he was offering her a chair. She sat and thanked him.

''Here is your tea as well. Do you want milk or honey?''

''Or sugar'', March Hare said throwing two sugars at her.

''No thank you, Thackery'', she said and putted them at the table.

''But milk would be fine, thank you.''

''Ah, here you go'', Hatter said passing her the milk.

Mallymkum climbed out of the tea-pot.

''Mally, why were you there if I may ask'', Hatter asked.

The dormouse turned.

''Well, I was changing. That one over there'', she pointed the Hare, ''threw a spoon at me, which was covered in butter, and I really don't like wearing butter-covered clothes.''

March Hare was laughing manically.

''Can you pass the milk here, Alice'', she asked holding now her miniature-teacup.

The tea-party was the best one that Alice had ever been in. All of them were having so much fun, that they didn't notice someone was watching them from the shadows.

* * *

''Oh, it's been a great day. One of the best of my life'', Alice spoke to Hatter while they were walking to upstairs in his house.

''Yes, it has. I can say the same too'', he said happily.

''Um, Hatter?''

''Yes, dear Alice?''

''Is it okay to you, if I would call you by your real name'', she asked carefully.

''Why, yes, of course. You may call me anything you want'', he answered happily.

He stopped suddenly, which caused Alice to bump to his back.

''Ow'', she muttered.

''I'm sorry Alice, are you alright?''

''I'm okay. Is this the room'', Alice asked eyeing the door before them.

''Yes, it is'', he said opening the door.

They stepped in.

The room was decorated with many colors like the other parts of the house (windmill), and there was a soft big bed in one corner. Next to it there was a night-stand with a hat.

Tarrant walked to night-stand and picked the hat up in his hands.

''This is for you, Alice.''

Alice stood for a moment before clasping her arms around his neck.

''Thank you Tarrant! Why did… I mean how you knew I've always wanted a hat colored like that'', she exclaimed smiling and undid her arms from his neck.

Hatter didn't hide his blush this time; something was giving him courage to look in her beautiful eyes and smiled back at her.

''I always thought blue was the best color for you'', he said.

''Oh, and I made this from the parts of your dress, which you were wearing last time you were here'', he continued and handed the hat to her.

She took it and looked it more closely.

It was a beautiful top-hat which reminded his with a white ribbon tied around it. The pattern was slightly stripped, and there were some white parts in it too.

''Definitely the best hat I've had'', she said.

Tarrant beamed, and said:

''I am the most appreciated you like it.''

''Tarrant, can I ask you something?''

''Yes, what is it what's bothering you? Is it that _frumious_ cat again? I swear I will-''

''Tarrant!''

He blinked few times.

''I'm fine. But now, what was the thing that you need to ask of?''

''What does a lavender color in your eyes mean?''

''Oh, t-that. It means-'', he said quietly and was about to finish his sentence, but there was a loud voice that alarmed them.

_Boom!_

''What was that'', Alice asked startled.

''I would be lying if I said it would be nothing to worry about, we better hurry to the White Castle'', he answered.

Alice nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, I ended it like that; it is kind-of-cliffhanger. Anyway, tell me in your reviews what did you think, correct me about the typos and do you think should I change something in the next chapter! See you in the next chappie! :D (I promise virtual-cookies for those who review! XD)


	5. Comfort

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! ;(

But here's the chapter number five! I'm already this far, so I will finish this story; trust me! I even wouldn't be this far without my read reviewers. :)

Oh yeah, I promised some virtual-cookies for those who review! *hands them*

Here you go, and enjoy the chapter, and do not forget to review.

And I promise this will be the longest chapter, and it has some action. ^^

* * *

Alice gasped for breath as they ran through the dark forest. She felt she would pass out soon if she would not stop, but she knew they couldn't stop just to rest. Suddenly she felt something around her left ankle, and tripped over. Before she fell onto ground she saw Tarrant to turn around and try to catch her, but missed just in time.

_''Oof!''_

Tarrant bent to the ground next to her and helped her to stood up again.

''I'm sorry, Alice. Are you hurt'', he asked worried.

''No, I am alright'', she said and dusted her dress.

He seemed to notice her unusual pale face, and her sleepy eyes.

''We should stop for a night, we wouldn't made it to the Marmoreal even if we ran all night.''

''But…''

''We would only be there today, if would have the Bandersnacth, and we don't, Alice. You need to rest'', Tarrant firmly.

''Follow me, there should be a lake near; there's a big tree we can rest under.''

* * *

When they arrived, Alice noticed the place was same, where he had sarcificed himself for her, when she visited Underland for the second time. The place held dear memories for her, and she gazed off a bit.

Tarrant handed her his big brown coat, sat on the ground, took his top-hat in his hands and said:

''You can sleep with this, Alice.''

''Thank you. But, what about you'', she asked noticing he didn't have another coat for himself.

''Oh, do not worry, dear'', he said and put his bandaged hand in his pocket, searching something.

''Not that, no, no, especially not that one, no'', he mumbled quietly.

''Found it'', he exclaimed happily and pulled a big scarf out of his pocket. It seemed to be very thin, but she thought it would be the best not to argue about it.

Alice looked slightly astonished and wondered how did a scarf that big fit in his normal-size pocket.

''Now, I would you care to hear the last riddle before we try to sleep'', hatter asked politely.

''Of course, tell me already'', Alice said smiling and sat next to him.

''Very well; it's a yellow fork and its usual friend is wet, what is it?''

''Let me think about it a moment.''

''Of course'', Tarrant said smiling his tooth-gaped grin.

They sat for a moment in comfortable silence, when finally Alice came with the answer:

''I'm mostly sure the answer in lighting.''

Hatter grinned even wider than before.

''You are such a clever g-, I mean woman, Alice'', he smiled correcting himself.

She smiled back sweetly and yawned.

''Goodnight, dearest Alice'', he said taking the last look in her eyes and then closing them.

''Goodnight, Tarrant.''

* * *

Alice turned her to her other side, again. She couldn't sleep, thought she was very tired, she had too many thoughts in her mind, and she couldn't find answers to them herself. She had this same thing usually, and walking around a bit usually helped to it.

She thought about leaving, but she was sure that Tarrant would get worried, if he would woke up without her in sight. But still, she would just take a short walk; he wouldn't notice if she would be gone for a moment. After thinking this she stood quietly up, and looked had she awoken him. No. She walked past him carefully, trying not to make any noises.

When she finally got some distance, she decided to walk to the lake, hatter had told her it was near. The wind blew through the forest, waving the trees, making some leafs to fall down. Alice pulled the coat tighter around her.

She finally reached the lake. It was beautiful with all the stars clearly reflecting from the water. There was also some fog in the air. The view was one of the most beautiful she had seen in a while. She stepped closer to the water to touch it, but then it crossed her mind; what if the water would be alive or something like that, like in the stories she had heard in her own world. But the curiosity won, and she bent touching the slightly sparkling water with her slender hand. The water wasn't cold actually, it was quite warm.

''_Maybe I should ask Tarrant if we could come to swim here som-''_

Suddenly, there was a strong, large hand that clapped over her mouth, making sure she would not scream for help. Another hand gripped around her waist. Alice kicked, tried to remove the hands, but it was no help; the stranger was too strong. She knew it was a man; there was no way a woman could keep her still this good. Her eyes widened as she felt breath and something cold on her neck.

''Don't scream, or I'll cut your neck'', the stranger said with almost too familiar voice, pressing cold metal tighter on her neck. She felt something warm gripping from her neck, and her eyes widened even more as she recognized the voice.

She nodded in agreement, and the hand pulled away from her mouth, but the knife stayed still.

''You'', she whispered scared.

''Yes, me, _Um_'', Ilosovic Stayne, the former Knave of the Red Queen, whispered back.

''What do you want from me?''

''Well, let me open my plan a bit for you; you will be the thing that lures your beloved hatter into my trap'', he said laughing a bit.

''_Oh no, I must think… Something that he will let me go.''_

''What? Hatter would never sacrifice himself for _me_'', she lied, knowing it was everything but true. But she had to try.

Stayne narrowed his eyes.

''You know yourself that is a lie. I knew you would try to lie, but I never thought your lies would be that bad'', he mocked her.

''At least you believed me once'', she spat, reminding him.

''Shut up'', he hissed back pressing the knife better on her.

''You are stupid, did you know that? You should do everything but not to anger me at this time'', he continued, ''but I must thank you; you reminded me what I was stopped to do last time with you.''

He leaned to her neck, pressing the knife reminding now her. Alice was scared. She knew what was coming, and she could not scream for help, otherwise she would not longer be. Her eyes were tearing, and she shivered when the knave's lips connected with her neck.

''Oh, don't worry, _Um_. I'll make sure that you will remind this, with pleasure'', he murmured to her neck, sending shivers up to her spine. Tears were already flowing from her eyes without any noise.

Then it happened, probably less than second; there was a powerful fist that connected with Stayne's cheek, sending him flying a bit. The knife left Alice's neck, but made a light cut when it did. Soon there were another arms that gripped her, moving her. She saw a flash of orange, and then it clicked to her.

''_Tarrant!_''

The hatter was on the ground with Stayne, and his arms were on his neck, strangling him. She saw his eyes. _Crimson red._ Alice had seen his eyes red before, but now the shade was even more frightening.

''Tarrant, please, stop!''

His eyes clicked back to their normal color, but his hand still stayed on the knave's neck, but they seemed to loosen their grip. Rage was bubbling inside him, he just wanted to rip his head off for touching Alice, _his_ Alice like that. Nobody had no right to do it, especially to a innocent and sweet gir-, woman, like Alice.

Stayne gasped for breath.

Hatter leaned down closer to his face, his eyes green with redder spots.

''I will stay this only once; if you ever again touch her like that, you _will _die, by my own hands'', Tarrant hissed with serious tone.

Then he slowly let go of him, his hands leaving the knave's neck.

''Now leave, and do not come back, you _slurvish _knave!''

The knave seemed to understand; he knew he would be no match to the hatter without his sword. Before he left their sight, he whispered darkly:

''You will pay, I'll make that sure, hatter. You will feel the pain, like will your beloved Alice.''

* * *

Alice was shaking on the ground, and tears were still flowing from her eyes. She wanted to be strong, not to cry in front of him. But _it_ had happened. It had been only about minutes, if not seconds. If he wouldn't had been there, the knave would have... Suddenly there were strong arms that placed on her shoulders.

She looked up, but her sight was blurry, because of the tears, that did not stop.

Tarrant did not say anything. He just hugged her tightly, and took her in his arms, and began walking towards the tree they had been sleeping under.

She felt so _useless_, just crying in his sleeve. Alice felt more comfortable, as he kept whispering comforting words to her left ear, sending some shivers to her spine.

He laid her down, tucking the jacket better around her, and used his bandaged hand to wipe tears of her face. His warm hand stayed there for a moment, but then he moved it. When he was just about to get some distance; not to make her feel uncomfortable, Tarrant felt something to tug his shirt.

Alice was looking at him with teary eyes, and she whispered hoarsely:

''C-can, can you lay next to me? _Please, Tarrant..._''

And he knew better than to let her down right now.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so, so, so sorry it took so long! ;( *prays for forgiveness*

But I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me in your reviews did you or not, hm? Oh, and I apogolize if Tarrant and Alice seemed a bit OC. I've never written anything like that, so it was a bit hard for them to stay fully IC, I think. I just noticed; this chapter has over 2,000 words, wow! ;D

Now, if you please:

**1.** See a button down there? Good, now click it, if you please.

**2.** You will see a box. Write something, and add this to your favorites, etc., if you want.

**3.** You just have made my day by doing that, thank you very much! 3

Had to write that. XD


	6. Will you do a favor for me, once more?

**A/N:** Again, I update so late… Cookies for those who wrote reviews, added this to their favorites or me, etc.! *hands cookies* Anyway, since I'm going to junior high this year (yeah, I'm pretty young), I'm a bit busy, and I have lots and lots of exams before the summer holiday. Oh! We had a tour few days ago at the school, and we played games and stuff. Like, in one of them you had to give a match stick to another student with your mouth! Kinda gross (WTF? I love writing moments like that!), but we had lots of fun. XD

But now, enough of my blah blah, enjoy the next chappie, huns! :)

* * *

Tarrant woke up when a leaf landed on his nose, and it made him sneeze _very_ loudly. He opened his eyes, but closed them again; the sun was too bright. He attempted to stand up, but he felt something warm around his waist. He thought about moving that something, when he looked down, he felt a blush creeping on his cheeks.

''_Alice'',_ he thought.

A blond, pretty young woman slept her slender hand around the hatter's waist. She didn't even stir, when Tarrant sat back onto ground.

The hatter had no idea what to do; should he wake her up, or let her sleep, or should he try to sleep, should he wake himself up… His thoughts were already getting mixed up! He held his head in his hands for a moment, and then it hit him. Scenes of last night were flashing in front of his eyes, and his blood was bubbling when he thought about the knave. Alice did not deserve something like that, especially from _him_. Not from anyone.

He looked back at the sleeping girl. She seemed peaceful, but she did not smile, like usually when she was sleeping, he had noticed. But he did not wonder why. It was water-clear.

Before he could even control himself, he, or his hand, had begun to stroke her blond curls. He loved the smell of her hair; it was as good as the smell of tea.

* * *

Alice felt someone stroking her hair. It felt very familiar, thought no one hadn't done it for her for a long time. The last one to do it was…

''_Dad'', she thought._

She stirred a bit, and the stroking ended. But then it started again. She let herself to enjoy it for a little longer. Very slowly, she opened her eyes. Her vision blurred a bit first, but then he saw his now lavender eyes.

''Tarrant?''

He blinked. He blinked twice. Then he pulled his hand back from her hair.

Alice's eyes widened a bit; he thought she had told him to stop! No, she wanted him to continue.

She put her own hand around his and said:

''Tarrant, I didn't want you to stop. It felt nice.''

Slowly, his slightly hurt-look melted into a smile, but it also disappeared soon, as he asked:

''Alice?''

''What is it?''

''Do you, do you remember what happened… last night?''

He did not want her to cry again. He wasn't even sure if this was the right moment to ask her about this.

Alice remained silent for a moment, and looked away.

''… I do remember.''

Before he could speak, she continued, looking now into his eyes:

''But I want to be strong, not cry over it. I can't cry about something that happened only to me, when everything in Underland can be in danger. I can do it, I know I can, Tarrant, so please, let's talk about this later.''

And once again, he was amazed by her, and her strong mind.

* * *

The heat was draining their energy quickly, since there was no shadow or water near them. Tarrant waved Alice to stop, and they stood in their places for a moment to catch their breath.

After probably an hour, the hatter saw something white behind the mountains. He smiled in relief, and pointed it. Alice noticed this and turned her head.

''Can you see that'', Tarrant asked.

She narrowed her eyes to the spot he was pointing at.

''Is it…?''

''Yes, I mostly believe it is. No long way to go anymore'', he smiled cheeringly, and got a smile in return.

* * *

Their friends were waiting for their arriving at the castle grounds. Cheshire vanished and appeared in front of them. He looked, unusually, very sad. Even the Tweedles, March Hare, Mallymkun and McTwisp looked sad, and the dormouse's eyes were red from crying. It was sure something _really_ bad had happened.

The hatter was the first to speak, but even he stuttered with his words:

''W-why are you so sad, my friends? Did something… bad… happen?''

Mallymkun took one of her tiny tissues from her pocket, and sneezed loudly in it.

''The White Queen… she 'as fallen 'o a critical condition, Hatta, Alice.''

Alice gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and Hatter's eyes turned their color to light-blue, and Alice knew what it meant. _Sorrow and sadness._

''But why'', she asked.

Tears were already burning hear eyes, and she knew she would break down soon. Thought she wanted to be strong, this was not something, you could just let go. Mirana was the White Queen after all.

This time, Cheshire spoke:

''As you know, luv, sicknesses affect differently to us in here, unlike in your world. If one of us would get sick in here, the one would die, after time. And if you get sick here, before you've become one of us, you'll die eventually. Queen has pneumonia, and since it is one of your worlds sicknesses, her body and mind can't take it long anymore.''

Tarrant pulled his hat to cover his face, so they couldn't see his expression.

''Can you please take us to her'', Alice asked.

''I'm sure the Queen has something to say for Underland's champion. Follow me'', the cat said, and smiled briefly.

* * *

White Queen looked so fragile, her white hair spreading on the pillow, and her plum lips were shade lighter. She probably had heard them coming, so she opened slowly her eyes. When she saw her visitors, she smiled weakly. Her voice was raspy and very weak as she spoke:

''You are finally here champion of Underland, and my royal Hatter.''

As Alice and Tarrant stepped close her bed, Alice took Mirana's hand in her own, and squeezed it lightly. Tarrant's top hat wasn't covering his face anymore, and his eyes were light blue once again.

''There is one thing I must ask your help for'', the Queen said, and started to cough.

After her coughing stopped, Alice asked:

''What can we do for you, my Queen?''

Mirana smiled briefly.

''How many times I have asked you to call me Mirana, Alice'', she said with kind tone.

''Not too many'', Alice said, a small smile on her lips.

White Queen looked at the hatter, and then Alice again.

''As you know, my dear friends, I am going to die very soon. And Underland needs someone for the Queen. So I must ask, Alice and Tarrant, would you search the Outlands for my second, and younger sister, Virginea? I know you have never heard of her, but will you listen, if I tell you?''

Both of them nodded, surprised.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, and there you have a cliffhanger! ^^'

Do not worry, I'll start the next chapter tomorrow, and I promise you, that it will not take a month to finish, like every other chapters! Stay tuned, and please review! Oh, and thank you for those, who have put me to favorite writers list or favorited this story! I was visiting my other inbox few weeks ago, and when I logged in, there was like 198 messages, and they were everyone about favoriting and subscribing me or this story and reviewing! I had a total OMFG-expression on my face, and you'll never guess how happy I was. ;)

Thank you, you are the ones that keep me writing this more and more!


	7. Leaving on a long journey

**A/N:** Hello again, dearies! :D

I'll grant the reviewers with the newest chappie, and cookies (virtual, of course)! *hands cookies*

Okies, the start will have a quite short flashback what Mirana tolds them of her lost sister~. Enjoy, as always!

* * *

''_My family has always been the leader clan of Underland. My mother and father were happily in marriage, and they got my elder sister, Iracebeth, after a year. Then, I was born, four years after that. My mother kept me always close, because I looked so much like her, and that is why Iracebeth was always jealous. She felt like she was left out of everything, since I was the one that was chosen to be the next Queen, thought she was the eldest. She envied me, thought I didn't even want to be the next Queen at that time.''_

''_People thought it was wrong. Underlanians had never seen me; I was always kept in the castle, because of my safety. They did not like the idea, that someone who was like a stranger to them. Someone's stood against my father and mother, and once, when my mother was alone, she was kidnapped. She was searched all over the Underland, but she was nowhere to be found. My father banished the ones that kidnapped her to the Outlands, like Iracebeth is now. After time, he found another woman that looked very much like our mother, but she couldn't be. She was mean, and she hated me and Iracebeth. We told our father about this, but why would had he believed in us? She was the new Queen after all.''_

''_Iracebeth and I grew even more apart, and we were always fighting. Other one of us left the conversation always crying. Mostly it was me, and that's why she began to tell me I was weak, and I couldn't do anything without crying. As this continued, I began to believe in her words.''_

''_After years, it was discovered that my father and her wife were expecting another child. She was born, and named Virginea, like her mother's great-great-grandmother. Virginea was nothing like her mother; she was kind, pretty, and she didn't hate me and Iracebeth. I made friends with her, and one day, we went to Aboveland, accidentally.''_

''_First we had no idea where we had arrived, but after we found out that flowers and animals did not speak, everyday had a name, but the names were used always next week too, and the people hadn't ever even heard of _upelkuchen _or _pishsalver_, we knew this couldn't be Underland. We were scared, and the fear we felt made our conversations to be full of anger. We got lost from each other. However, my father had sent his soldiers to look for us, but they found only me. I was still so angry at Virginea, that I told them that she was… dead.''_

''_Time went forward, and there was a day when I was picking flowers for my dying father. His wife's death had put him under strong sadness, and every day, it made him weaker. When I was about to leave, I saw _her._ Virginea. She stood in front of me, a sad look on her face._

''_Mirana, why did you do it?''_

_I couldn't do anything that time but run. Virginea didn't run after me, she stayed, looking after me.

* * *

_

Mirana started to cough. Alice noticed a can of water on a table with a glass, and poured some water to it, giving it to the Queen. Mirana nodded thankfully, and drank.

''Please, if you ever find her, and I am not to be anymore, tell me I so sorry I can ever be.''

''We will'', Tarrant said, and took Alice's hand in his own.

Alice felt a blush creeping on her face, but she did nothing to stop him.

''I want to ask you to leave on your journey as soon as possible; I would want to meet her, one more time, before I die.''

* * *

Alice heard someone to knock on the door. She put shoes that had been on her hands on the bed.

''Come in'', she said and turned.

Tarrant opened the door, smiling a bit.

''Alice, there is something I would like you to see'', he said, offering his bandaged hand to her.

She took it without second thoughts, and so he pulled her with him.

They walked hand in hand through the corridors and halls. Finally, they arrived to the hatter's workshop's door.

''Can you close your eyes and open them when I say so?'' Tarrant asked her.

Alice nodded in agreement and closed her eyes, thinking what this could be about. He led her to the room, and let go of her hand. She felt little sting of disappointment in her chest, but she ignored it. Alice heard him to do something with cloths.

''You can open your eyes now, Alice'', the hatter said.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped.

''Oh, Tarrant! What a surprise, you have totally surpassed yourself'', Alice exclaimed, grasping her hands around his neck.

And without thinking, she kissed his forehead, making his top hat fall off his head.

Tarrant blushed immediately, and his eyes changed their color to lavender.

''Y-you're very welcome, Alice'', he stuttered a bit, his head in the clouds. Even thought there weren't clouds inside the castle, he thought quickly.

Alice let go of him, eyeing his work. He putted a beautiful, greenish dress with a white ribbon to her hands, and picked his hat from the floor.

''I don't know what to say…''

''You don't need to. I am just glad you like it'', Tarrant said, smiling his crazy smile.

''No, it's more than that; I love it'', she said, still awing the dress.

His smile grew even wider, and he took something from the table behind him. It was a green hat to match the dress. It also even had a white ribbon around it!

And Alice found herself hugging and kissing him the second time today.

* * *

Both of them stood in the front of the castle waiting for their companions to arrive. Alice had changed her new dress, and she was wearing the matching hat, too. She had her small bag with her. On the other hand, Tarrant was wearing a blue big jacket, his top hat, dark-blue pants that reached barely his ankles, and differently striped socks.

He was still blushing when he thought about the two kisses Alice had given him on his forehead.

''_What is the hatt- matter with me? I've ever blushed this much. I haven't even probably blushed or felt like this before I saw her the second time she arrived''_, he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Mallymkun, Nivens and Bayard walking towards them. The dormouse was riding on the bloodhound's back, and the white rabbit was leaping normally next those two.

''Are you ready to go, Alice, Tarrant?'' McTwisp asked.

''More ready than fighting the Jabberwocky'', Alice answered, getting four smiles in return.

Suddenly, there was a loud voice, which got all of them to turn around towards it. It was the Bandersnacth, running to them. Anyone else would have run away screaming, but they knew that Alice was the only one who it trusted. Alice patted it, and it growled kind of happily.

''With him, we are going to be over with this two times faster.''

She climbed to its back, and continued:

''I think that you, Tarrant and Nivens, should ride with me; Mally is the only one who is enough small to ride on Bayard's back.''

The hatter sat behind her, a placed his hands on her waist. The rabbit hopped on too, and Alice put him in front of her.

So they started off from the castle, hoping they could find the Queen's sister only in time.

* * *

**A/N:** And so how the next chappie is written! Hope you liked it. ;)

My summer holiday starts on the fifth day of June, so I'll try to get the next one written before that.

Review please, and stay tuned!

...

Ohmigosh, after this chappie this story should have over 10,000 words! O.O

And it's only thanking to you, you lovely reviewers! Gah, I gotta hug you all! *hugs tightly*


	8. A dream

**A/N:** Thank you for reviews, huns!

I even got this chapter ready in time; I promised it before the fifth day of this month. (My summer holiday will start on that day, yay~.)

And now, without any other bla bla, I shall present you the newest chapter~! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Wind waved Alice's hair, making her to shiver. Luckily, Tarrant seemed not to notice; she knew he would've grown worried. She took her small bag from her bare shoulder, and pulled a black jacket from it. She tapped the rabbit.

''Nivens, could you hold this for a moment'', she asked.

''Of course, tell me when you want me to give it back'', he said politely as always, nodding first.

Alice smiled warmly, and gave her bag to his paws. After that, she put her jacket on. She noticed that it was darker already than few hours ago. They had agreed were going to stay at inn over the night, but she knew it wasn't near them yet. Alice's eyes were starting to grow heavy, as their trip had already continued a half of a day, and night was slowly starting to fall upon the company of six. She stifled a yawn; she was very tired. Carefully, without second thoughts, she let her tired body to lean on Tarrant. His bandaged hands were still around her waist, keeping her from falling. It didn't make her uncomfortable at all, and she was sure that if someone would have been on his place, she would be. His steady breathing calmed her, and when she listened closely, she could hear and feel his heartbeat.

_Ta-thump. Ta-thump. Ta-thump. _

Alice listened to it, she didn't hear anything else. The other five were speaking, but she didn't listen. The beating sound was also very calming; her eyes were starting to grow heavier and heavier on every minute. Finally, she closed her eyes for a moment, and thought about opening them just in a moment, just resting short time. Just a little bit more. As the time streched and streched, she felt her body and mind to relax even more. Her mind began to wander. But suddenly, there was something that jolted her back to earth from her almost-sleep.

''Alice? Are you awake?'' She heard Tarrant whispering softly to her ear, sending some shivers up her spine.

Alice opened her blue eyes blinking, and this time, she let herself to yawn.

''Somehow'', she answered with a sleepy voice.

She heard him to chuckle heartily to her answer, making her smile a bit too.

''We should be reaching an inn before night falls upon us, we're staying there over night'', the hatter told her, and Alice nodded, listening.

''You can sleep until we reach it, if you are willing. I'll make sure you don't fall off'', he continued, and she was sure from his voice that he had smirked.

''Thank you, Tarrant'', she said quietly, and felt his hands tightening a bit around her.

Alice let her head to fall on his shoulder. She felt his breath on her neck, and listening to his calming heart-beat, she drifted to dreams once more.

* * *

Mallymkun narrowed her black eyes, seeing something in horizon. She grinned and exclaimed to others:

''I can see the inn!''

Nivens straightened and looked himself.

''Oh yes, finally. At last we can get some sleep. Thought it is miss Alice who seems to be the one needing it the most'', said the rabbit.

The dormouse snorted.

''Well, she has been through a lot lately'', Tarrant said.

Every word of his sentence was true. Anyone else didn't know about it; Alice didn't want to worry others, but he thought they should. His usually green eyes flashed in orange, as he thought about the Knave of Heart's, and what he had done to Alice, _his_ Alice. But he didn't want to think about it now; she had said herself that she didn't want to cry over it, it wouldn't change anything.

_''Such a strong woman she is''_, he thought, and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

_Alice saw just fog, anything else. She continued to walk forward, hoping to find someone who could tell her where in the earth she was. This wasn't definately Underland, she knew that already. Her quiet steps echoed in the silence. What kind of place this was? No one to be seen, no trees or flowers, no animals, absolutely nothing but thick fog! She could even hear her own breathing._

_''Come here, my dear girl.''_

_She turned around. Who could it be? You couldn't tell from the voice if it was a man or a woman._

_''Come here, Alice.''_

_It came from different direction again._

_''Who is it?'' She asked, slightly startled._

_No answer, only silence this time. Her breathing fastened._

_''Come here'', it said again, but this time, behind her._

_Alice turned, and her eyes widened. It was _him_! Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Heart's! He smiled wickedly, and reached for her. Before he could touch her, she ran, as fast as she could._

''Not again, this can't happen again''_, she thought with fear, and run even faster, if possible._

_''There is nowhere to run, Alice'', the man said, appearing in front of her, and she ran again._

_''Your beloved Tarrant cannot save you this time'', his dark voice echoed inside her head._

_Hands grapped her shoulders, and she didn't saw anyone in front of her._

_Suddenly, she felt herself falling into darkness. She screamed._

_''Alice! Alice!''_

_This was not Stayne, and she felt someone shakeing her. But who...?_

_''Alice, wake up! _Alice_!''_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, and her vision blurred. She shivered, and she saw something white and red in front of her. And something dark green...?

''...Tarrant?'' She asked, and was surprised how weak her own voice was.

The vision before her eyes didn't blur anymore. Alice could see his big eyes shining with worry. His warms hands were still on her shoulders.

''Alice, are you alright?'' He asked.

''I think so'', she answered looking around her.

''Where am I?''

''We reached the inn some minutes ago, and I didn't want to wake you up, you seemed very peaceful. I just carried you to your room and put you under covers, and when I was just about to leave you to sleep, I noticed you were sweating, you were mumbling something, and then you started screaming'', he explained fast.

''Are you sure you're alright?'', Tarrant asked again, putting his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

That now _very _familiar blush was creeping once again on her cheeks.

''I am sure, Tarrant'', she said and smiled slightly.

He pointed her bed.

''May I sit, Alice?''

She nodded.

''You were having a nightmare about something, am I right?''

Alice knew she could trust him, so she nodded slowly.

''What was it about, if I can ask? Maybe it was about feroce snake, who was chasing after you, or maybe about about hats, trying to eat your beautiful blond hair, or-''

''Tarrant.''

''I'm fine, thank you'', he squaked.

She needed tell about her nightmare to someone, and the hatter was probably the only one who could understand her. He had saved her after all.

''Yes, someone was chasing me in that dream. I was in a thick fog, and there wasn't absolutely nothing but fog. Then, I suddenly heard someone calling me. The voice came from diffent directions, and soon _he_ appeared in front of me'', Alice said, her face paling one shade.

Tarrant listened to her closely.

''It was Stayne. He tried to grap me, but I ran, so fast as I could. I knew what would happen if he would catch me again. He appeared in front of me, and I ran, again. He said, that this time there wouldn't be noone to save me, and then I fell into darkness. I screamed, and I heard your voice telling me to wake up.''

Alice hugged her knees, and shaked visibly. She felt Tarrant to place his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up, into his pools of lavender and green.

Neither of them didn't need any words. Alice put her arms aroung his neck, and he pulled her close. They just hugged each other, giving comfort.

* * *

**A/N:** As you probably know, rape totally isn't something to take lightly, and I know that even you, would have traumas of it for the rest of your life. This is why Alice isn't completely recovered, it just doesn't happen in one chapter...

This chappie had also some fluff, just to reward my dear reviewers and fans. Also, since I know how this story will go on, I think this story will be having around fifteen chapters. And I'm trying to get the next chapters always over 2,000 words, because I will have lots and lots more time to write them.

Anyway, see that button over there? See it? And you know you wanna press the magical button? Yes? Great, now go and press the magical button! XD

**PS.** I promise a futterwacking Tarrant for the first two reviewers! Now, off you go and review! :D


	9. Outlands

**A/N:** And here I am again, ready to present the new chapter, which is the longest one! And congratulations for those who got the futterwacking Tarrants! ;)  
I promise this time, hm, shirtless Tarrants for those who write the first three reviews (I want one too)! XD

And I want to say how much I hate the format, the chapters seem so short, thought there's like, 2,000 words usually... =3=

But now, I'm not going to blabber (which I usually do); I'm letting you to get right away with the reading! Enjoy, my dearies! : D

* * *

Tarrant walked carefully across the room without any noise. He opened the door, and looked over his shoulder, before leaving. Alice slept on the bed, a peaceful look on her face. Her blond curls spreaded on the pillow, making her look the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. This made him smile a little, not his mad one, but a gentle and a caring smile. Then, opened the door, and closed it slowly.

He started to walk to his own room; he was very tired himself too. Finally, he got to his door, and stepped in. Tarrant sat on his bed, and sighed deeply. There was this _abnormal feeling_ he had again. The pressure in the air wasn't the same when it was about to rain. He put his top-hat next to him, and started to take off his different pair shoes. He laid on the bed, closing his green eyes. He just knew that something, something bad was going to happen, and he definately didn't like that feeling. He simply hated it, because he couldn't do anything about it. The more he thought the same thing in his a bit mad mind, the more and more thoughts were getting mixed. It was beyond frustrating! He waited and waited and finally, the hatter drifted to sleep.

* * *

Alice woke up with a yawn. She blinked few times because of the bright light, and scretched her arms. She looked around her, and blushed, hugging her knees. She smiled; Tarrant really cared about her, she was sure of it. Alice cared for him too, perhaps even too much. But you still couldn't care too much for a person, right? This was something her father had told her when he was still alive and she was little. She felt tears coming to her eyes, but she forced them away. No wasn't the time to cry.

She stood up from her bed, and noticed her shoes and her hat on the table, which was in the middle of the room. Tarrant had probably removed and put them there, after he had carried her to her room. Alice placed her green hat to her head, and sat on a chair to put her shoes on. After this, she made her way to downstairs, and asked, where the hatter's room was, thought the inn wasn't very big. She didn't want to walk to wrong rooms, thought. After time, she got the number, walked to the door, and knocked.

''Tarrant? Are you awake?'' Alice asked.

There was a loud sound, which you get when someone falls off from a bed, and some steps coming closer.

She stiffled a giggle, and the door opened, showing a very tired looking hatter.

''Good morn- Oh, didn't you sleep well? You seem... tired'', she said a bit worried.

''Well, I could have slept better, if I can say so. But it is nothing to worry about'', Tarrant said, smiling.

''Did you sleep well?'' he added politely.

Alice nodded.

''I didn't have any nightmares after you comforted me'', she said quietly.

''I'm glad for that.''

''And Tarrant?''

''What is it, Alice?''

She took his hands to her own, and squeezed them slightly. She looked straight to his eyes.

''Thank you.''

* * *

Tarrant and Alice finally came to downstairs, where Nivens, Mallymkun and Bayard were waiting for them. The dormouse seemed to be the first one to notice them.

''At last! Ye two sure took yer time'', she snapped, her small paws crossed.

''Sorry, I didn't realise wha ttime it was already, and Alice came to wake me up'', Tarrant explained.

''Well, ye could have went t' sleep earlier?'' Mallymkun offered, not sounding so angry anymore.

''I actually tried, Mally, but I just couldn't drift to sleep.''

There was a silence, but Mallymkun broke it nodding, and said:

''Are we goin' or not?''

''Let me get the Bandersnatch; wait me outside'', Alice said, and left.

The hatter was about to say something, but he let it be.

_''It isn't the time yet, Tarrant, you know you aren't ready yet.''_

* * *

After Alice had left to get the Bandersnacth from the nearby forest, the company looked at their map.

''We're now here'', Tarrant said and pointed a certain spot.

''So, this is the start of Outlands?'' Alice asked.

Nivens stepped closer.

''Alice, as you can probably remember, the Queen said we could look for her sister from here'', he said, pointing with his paw.

''Outlands, right?''

''Yes, that is correct. But, we must be careful as we continue our journey, there are many things in Outlands I'd rather not to talk about'', the rabbit said with a serious tone.

''But now, I say we continue; we won't do any good just waiting here, and let the White Queen wait for the meeting with her sister'', Tarrant said, taking the map and placing it inside his jacket.

Alice got on the Bandesnacth's back first, and pulled Tarrant and Nivens up after her.

She felt something to lit inside her heart, when her and the hatter's hands touched second time today.

After they were sitting in comfortable positions, Alice let the animal run, almost as fast as it could.

* * *

Night was falling upon them, once again. It was quite windy, so Alice placed her new hat better on her head; she definately didn't want to lose anything Tarrant had made for her. She felt excited and scared in the same time, as they rode farther and farther to Outlands, away from the safeness of the other side of Underland. She was excited because she was sure they would find Mirana's lost sister, and she could finally have a reunion with her. But, in the same time, as said, she felt fear inside her too. Because in Outlands, there were many things, what people would not rather to tal about. Maybe even _him_, Stayne... She quickly shaked the thought of him off her head. Now _really _wasn't the time for that.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that's it for the chapter nine! : D  
I'm really glad I got this finished, since I've been having writer-blocks lately...

Now, some facts: I'm actually surprsided that I've made it this far already. And I know it totally wouldn't have happened without you, my dearies! ;)

And~, as a side note, I'm thinking about starting a new story, a long one, if some of you are interested to read something new from me. :3  
It is going to be a Soul/Maka-story, from Soul Eater-series, which I finished watching today! (Wow, 51 episodes in three days, that's a new record!)

Anyway, as usual:

**This button down here begs to be pushed.  
**


End file.
